Beyblade RP of Doom
by HyeDuo
Summary: To star struck teens get their feet tangled up by the fame that is the beyblade championship.
1. French Connection

Beyblade Roleplay (...of doom)

**Note**: Piddle, converstation, 07785 yami's #, shuggles

So this is the first fanfic myself, Courtney, and my friend, Kim, have written. We don't own any of this ok well there are two female characters that are ours but the rest is just not. Kim has this thing where she puts a lot of '...' and I have this thing where whenever I have someone ask a question or make someone confused there's not one question mark but three. '?' and this '!' too or '!'. See like that. Don't mind them. Anyway, so read, review. We also wrote little side notes on some of the pages. Don't mind them because we decided to throw those in there to, show you what we're like.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1 French Connection**

Kamaho sat alone in her room; deep inside Oliver's mansion.

"My loyal friends." She whispered to herself, as she stared down at her beyblade. Kamaho wore her usual blue jeans, half covered by a black and blue wrap; with a black tank top over a cerulean blue shirt.

"Wonder what Japan's like?" she questioned as she looked up at the rapping on the door. "Come in!" she yelled at the door; standing and fixing her hair by the mirror while doing it.

The door opened and it was Oliver. His bright green hair sticking out from under his blue hat. He also had his white shirt sticking out from under his black overcoat. He was readjusting his goggles when he entered. "It's time to go."

Kamaho smiled then followed her friend to his family's private plane. The bells clanked from the wrap as they walked together down the long empty hallway.

"Are ya nervous?" Oliver asked.

"Yes." Replied Kamaho as she looked away, and slightly blushed.

"Well don't be. You'll be just fine." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I no you'll be great."  
Kamaho blushed crimson as she reached her hand up and grabbed his; she then smiled up at him. BAM! echoed through the hall as Kamaho landed flat upon her now even more red face.

" Are you ok!" Oliver asked. Then he went to help her up.

Kamaho rolled over laughing, her face redder then ever. "I'm such a klutz." She sighed; as her expression turned morbid as she sighed again.

"Would u take my hand so I can help u up." His hand still stretched out to her.

She smiles as she extends her hand and grabs his. "Thanks." She says calmly as she gets to her feet.

"Come on we've got to get to the plane before it decides to leave without us."

"Oui." She smiled to him again as they continued down the hall.

"Are you sure your ok? It looked like you fell pretty hard." He asked.

"No, I'm fine... just nervous I guess." She shuffled and fixed her and then scuffled the hair that was peeking from Oliver's hat.

"I already told you. Don't be nervous. You'll be the best one there."

"Well I have come a long way from blowing up your beystadium/beach house." She laughs.

"Exactly, I can't wait for you to meet Tyson and his team."

Laughs... "yeah from what I heard their characters... I want to beyblade with them!" she looks pumped, holding her fists to her face.

"I'm sure they'd love to."

"Yata!" she yells as they board the plane, "Hehe. I've been studying my Japanese. "Holds up dictionary "yata mean hurray." She smiles.

"Yes it does. It's always good to know the language of the place your going to."

"Anyway do you mind if I sleep on the trip?" she sits.

"Go ahead." He sits next to her. "I may sleep to."

She smirks. "Of course you can Oliver-chan... er... kun" she laughs.

"Well I'm glad it's ok with you if I sleep on my own plane." He smirked at her.

She again laughs. "Sorry I heard you wrong... may I ly on you?"

"Well... yes. Yes you can."

"Arigato." She states as she rests her head on his shoulder.

"You're welcome." He lay his head on top of hers.

She again blushes as she reaches her hand around Oliver's waist and snuggles to him.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders again and fell asleep right away.

Kamaho quickly fell asleep as well, before the plane even got off the ground, a smile rests upon her face as she lyes on the one she secretly cares for.


	2. Konnichiwa

**Chapter 2 Konnichiwa**

They both slept the whole ride to Japan. Only waking when the plane landed. "Are we there already?" Oliver yawned. "Come on Kamaho. Tyson's supposed to be waiting for us."

Kamaho followed closely behind him, as she carefully scanned the area with her eyes, and watched for the celebrity beyblader. "This place is huge!" she looked at Oliver with a disgruntled look on her face. "Oliver-kun please don't separate from me."

"Don't worry. I won't." He took her hand to make her feel better. "Come on I hear Tyson yelling." They followed the sound of his voice. "Hi Tyson, guys. This is Kamaho."

Kamaho bows. A smile on her face "Konnichiwa, bladebreakers."

Tyson puts a finger on Kamaho's forehead and pushes her back up. "Stand up. No need for manners here. I don't have any."

She stands and blushes a crimson as she then apologizes "Gomen, Tyson-sama." Kenny approaches wearing his usual grab, carrying his laptop as usual.

"Tourist or what?" was heard coming from his laptop. Kenny laughed then apologized for the comment.

"Gommen-nessai." Kamaho then bends down, balancing on her feet, she poked the laptop.

"...?" a confused look crossed her face. "Is this dizzy?" she questioned as she tilted her head.

"Yes it is. Don't mind her being rude. She's always like that." He explained.

"Well if you hadn't trapped me in here then maybe I wouldn't be so rude." Dizzy complained.

"So you must be Kamaho?" he said ignoring Dizzy's comment. Kamaho nodded. "We've heard so much about you. Now let's see, I bet you already know who's who but for the sake of manners'... I'm Kenny, that's Tyson, Rei, Max, and the grumpy one is Kai." he said.

"Yes I already know, but thank you." Kamaho said.

Rei smiled and approached Kamaho, bowing then kissing her softly on the hand, "Hello Kamaho." He said calmly. Kamaho again blushed crimson; as Oliver turns away slightly and scoffs to himself.

Kai grunted and Kamaho took that as his hello. Then Max came up and also bowed. "Hi Kamaho." Kamho nodded.

Her eyes widened as they introduced themselves, and her breathes shallowed as she stared at Tyson. "Tyson," she sighs "I know your brother well..." 'Is he here?' she thought to herself as the expression on her face became more blank then happy. Oliver became more or so jealous as he glanced at her worryingly as she stared at Tyson.

"We should be going..." he said to the group, "lunch is my treat!" smiling as he picked up his suitcase and Kamaho's.

They all left the airport, following Tyson because he knew all the best places to eat. They had a short lunch and then went back to Tyson's for training.

(**Note:** tsukimoon)


	3. Beyblade RP of Doom

**Chapter 3 Beyblade R.P. of... Doom!( We weren't sure what to call this chapter and since it was already written on the page we tool that and there you go.)**

"That was delicious!" Kamaho yelled as she stretched; the group walking all around her as they went down the street toward Tyson's house.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed that Kamaho-chan..." Rei says happily.

"Kamaho, where do you live?" asked Kenny.

"Paris, mainly" she answered.

"But Kamaho is Japanese." Said Tyson.

"So, I can live in Paris and have a Japanese name." Kamaho said.

"Yes you can" Tyson said, "I just thought that you'd have a French since you live I Paris, which if French... I think."

Kamaho laughed. "Well I really don't remember my parents so... and some people say I kinda look it."

Max stood close and said "we should look up what it means... maybe it's a clue?"

"Sure. I guess. You gonna help?" Kamaho asked.

"Yeah if you want." Max answered. "Hey Kenny can we borrow Dizzy?" he asked.

"Borrow me like some objects?" Dizzy complained.

"Yeah sure." Kenny said and handed Dizzy to Max.

"How dare you do that." Dizzy protested while Max and Kamaho set to work finding what it means.

Dizzy quickly replied "I really shouldn't tell you..."

Kenny politely said "onigai Dizzy-chan." he smiled.

"Sure Kenny" she sighed "Maho meaning spiritual; ka meaning mosquito. So you're a spiritual mosquito."

"I'm spiritual am I? Huh? Interesting." Kamaho said.

"Why is that so interesting? You sound more surprised. You can be full of spirit." Oliver said.

Kamaho laughed then said "all my life people have told me that there's something special about me... and..." she stared off into the distance as a mysterious guy wearing odd shinobi type clothes ran by the open door, she perked up and then sighed as she said softly "Heero" under her breath. Tyson then stormed in the room, in a huff he proclaimed "that Gail of the Wind is such a pest! grrr!" snapping Kamaho from her daze.

Oliver tilted his head as he softly said "are you alright, Kamaho?"

She smiled and replied "oui"

"...?..." Max tilted his head. "So who's Heero?" he asked tauntingly.

Kamaho's eyes open widely as she blushed; she had not known that she had spoken his name out loud. "N-no one..."

Tyson was till in his angry state; Kenny now trying to stop him from breaking everything; stopped and abruptly yelled "Heero? What's his last name?" Kamaho didn't answer because she knew that the Heero she knew was indeed Tyson's brother, but she had been sworn to secrecy.

"Don't know" she answered "he's really no one." she said quickly to Oliver who seemed unsure. The two weren't going out but everyone knew how obvious it was that they had feelings for each other. Kamaho didn't want to hurt Oliver by not saying she loves Heero; Tyson's brother. But also didn't want to break her promise to Heero. She turned away from the group and became quiet for the rest of the night.

(**Note:**(Sorry to Kalan fans) Kalan is weird and looks like a girl. Every journey began with a dream. What's your story? Well my story... keep reading.

Courtney and Kim's journey began with a dream. What's our story? Our beyblade R.P. of doom!

China's part of the states. Woot! That's our bad geography.)


	4. Enter Loud

**Chapter 4 Enter Loud (If you don't understand the name of this chapter you never will.)**

The next day the group was outside practicing. "Come on Kamaho, I know you can do better." Oliver said. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Kamaho insisted. "I'm just a bit off today. That's all"

Oliver didn't believe her. He walked over to her. "Come on tell me." he pushed.

"I'm just tired. Really" Kamaho answered.

"Well if you say so. Come on, show me what you can do." She went to launch her beyblade when he stopped her. "It launches better if you stand like this." He stood behind her and moved her body so she'd have a better launch. She smiled as he moved his hands on her body to improve her launch. "There. That'll help."

Kamaho blushed as he stood so close to her, moving her body smoothly. "Alright, thanks Oliver." she held up the launcher and yelled "ready? 3,2,1 let it rip!" she launched her beyblade and fought Oliver like no other time before. Heero again placed at the back of her mind as Oliver was the one she wanted to love now... She again tols herself that Heero was gone for good.

"That's much better." Oliver said.

"Thanks." Kamaho replied.

"But still not good enough. I'm still gonna beat you."

"Maybe not."

He laughed as he called for his beyblade to bounce off the side of the house and hit Kamaho's beyblade from the top. Kamaho called her bitbeasts Kerunia and Neko No Hikari to come from the beyblade, the blue and black and the bright white light cat surrounded Oliver's beyblade sending it flying to the ground and stop spinning. "Sorry." Kamaho yelled.

Tyson and Max burst out laughing. Then suddenly they stopped.

"Hey wait a minute" Tyson said "you had two..."

Kenny came out from inside. "What? How can you have two bitbeasts? It just don't make sense!"

Kamaho, surprised at Kenny's out burst, stared open-mouthed at Kenny. They were all silent, and staring at Kamaho, except Oliver who was retrieving hie beyblade. Then Rei and Mitsugi walked around the house.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Rei asked seeing evrybody staring at Kamaho.

"And who are you?" Mitsugi asked.

"That's Kamaho" Oliver answered.

"She has two. How can you have two?"Kenny was still rambling.

"Has two what?" Rei asked.

"Bitbeast! She has two bitbeasts! How can you have two bitbeats!" Kenny asked for the third time.

"Two? Wow that's awsome." Mitsugi said. "I wish I had two."

"Kenny could you do some research on Kamaho for me?" Oliver asked "and bonjour Rei." Kamaho fell to her knees her eyes wide and emotionless. Her beyblade spun over to her and stopped in front of her face.

"Are you alright?" Tyson and Max yelled.

Oliver quickly ran over, as did Rei and tried to talk to Kamaho; no answer.

"What's wrong with her?" Mitsugi asked.

"I dunno this never happened before." Oliver said.

"She must have accidently used to much energy when she called her two bitbeasts. It must have something to do with that because her beyblade stopped just when she did." Kenny stated.

"But this did happen before." Rei explained as everyone questioned in confusion.

Oliver answered "Yes I'd forgotten about that!..."

"How do you know?" Tyson asked.

"Rei called me one night not long ago and I told him about the incident." Oliver explained...

"Ok ... so we know its happened before... how do we fix it?" Mitsugi asked. "And what caused it? I wanna no. I want answers. I'm confused."

"Mitsugi, calm down." Rei said.

"I'll explain what I can." Oliver said.


End file.
